


he wears a hanbok

by straysetters



Category: EXO (Band), 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Prince Wang Eun - Freeform, Slice of Life, Wang Eun - Freeform, historical!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysetters/pseuds/straysetters
Summary: hello! there are slight confusions with the chapters, so i decided to take down the summary and just add it to this chapter :) the early birds probably saw the mess :)) so i'm sorry about that!then! please enjoy!!suggestions are welcome!! just comment down below!





	1. Chapter 1

**Year 2019**

 

“Ya... Ya... Ya!” His voice gradually increases every time he says ‘ya’ as he keeps his eyes glued on the computer screen. “Where are you?!” Baekhyun, a 21 year old, yells as his character swiftly hides from the opponent who was directly shooting at him.

A few long minutes passed, user BBaek04 ended up getting shot to death. He lets out a groan of frustration and throws his headphones on the table, beside his computer. He stretches his arms and legs out before standing up, taking his half-empty cola from the table and finishes it in one drink.

Baekhyun sits down on the side of his bed, getting his phone from the nightstand, seeing various notifications from his friends, specifically; Jongdae and Minseok.

Some are them tagging Baekhyun on memes, some are messages and pop-ups from applications like YouTube and Kakao.

There were a lot of notifications because Baekhyun’s phone was neglected for 7 hours due to him playing games on his computer and napping in between breaks.

He’s that typical 21-year old, he likes playing games on his computer more than going out with his friends. He’s a graduating student, majoring in International Studies. It may not look like it but he’s one of the best students in his class, considering his best friends are always excelling academically.

Jongdae and Minseok did influence Baekhyun academically and so, Baekhyun did the same on teaching them the games he plays all the time. League of Legends, PlayerUnknown’s Battleground, Fortnite, Overwatch and many more. A win-win situation for the three friends.

Those games indulged the 21-year old man because he barely goes out anymore, which is a big frustration to the Kims (Jongdae and Minseok; Baekhyun likes calling them that) for the young man is very fun to be with. He’s the kind of guy who parents will love and when he does go out, he gives it all. But those are just very occasional, Baekhyun only decides to go out whenever a friend is having a birthday party or a farewell party and whatever occasion there is.

An excited and small creature bites on the hem of Baekhyun’s pajamas, tugging on it to gain his owner’s attention. Baekhyun smiles and picks up the Pembroke Welsh Corgi, placing him on his lap and pets the top of his head. “Yes, baby?” He smiles fondly at the dog and leans down to press a peck on its nose. The dog excitedly wiggles it tail, lovingly nuzzling into his owner’s comfortable arms.

His phone rings from the side of his thigh, taking it and answers the call from Jongdae. “Hello~?” He answers with a (too) friendly tone making the both of them laugh.

“Ya, our classes will start again in a few weeks, we should hang out more. You’re always on your computer, Baekhyun-ah.” The latter whine as he talks.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully as he continues to pet the dog gently on his lap, “You complain more than my mom does.”

“What ever, Baekhyun. We’ll see you tonight, okay?! Karaoke night- if you don’t come, I swear to god, Byun.” Jongdae tries to threaten but sighs in defeat, knowing threats won’t scare his friend.

He hums while nodding, “I’ll come, I’ll come. I don’t want you guys ignoring me again.” He, once again, rolls his eyes through the phone but keeps the soft and genuine smile on his face.

The latter cheers before hanging up, placing the almost-asleep Mongryong on his bed from his lap and strides towards his bathroom to get ready for tonight.

-

“I can’t believe we got you out of your room.” Minseok speaks up, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. They walk together along the sidewalk of the street of their neighbourhood, which is oddly packed of people.

Jongdae notices as he looks around, raising an eyebrow with his lips slightly pouted, “Why are there so many people tonight? I hope the Karaoke is not filled.”

“It’s summer break anyway, kids are probably enjoying it until it last. Let them be.” Baekhyun says, shaking his head as he eyes Jongdae, “There are a lot of tourists too, so.” He shrugs and pats his friend’s shoulder to comfort him.

He never complains going out, anyway. Baekhyun’s a homebody but he enjoys life like a normal person should.

What’s a little weird for them was there are lots of family in the park, kids running around, parents are restless because the little ones are everywhere. “It’s not summer break, Baek.” Minseok states as he watches the number of families enjoying the night in the park.

It’s parents’ day.

Ah, that’s why my mom cooked an extravagant breakfast.

Anyways, the walk to the Karaoke place was a little long because they have decided that taking the bus or taxi is inconvenient since the traffic is a little slow. Walking is great, they’ve got time to chat and it’s the best exercise too.

The three crossed the street together as they finally see where they are heading. Baekhyun had his hands stuffed in his jacket’s pockets, staying silent as he listens to Jongdae and Minseok’s gossip about their other friend, another Kim(Junmyeon). His eyes were all around though, watching kids walk together with their parents, people in their age strolling around and middle-aged men and women hurriedly walking to catch their buses.

One particular kid caught Baekhyun’s attention, the kid, across the street, is hysterically crying as he looks around while fiddling with his fingers. He suddenly sprinted across the street, unaware that there’s an upcoming bus. Some citizens noticed, gasping in shock as they only watch from the sides, afraid of getting hit too. Baekhyun, on the other hand, didn’t think twice to sprint towards the kid, his heart beating fast as he hears the bus’ wheels nearing them, he looks ahead just to see the vehicle approaching them quickly. The young man didn’t have a choice but to push the kid to the side, where it is safe, taking the impact of the bus hitting him.

His body flew across the street, the sounds of Jongdae and Minseok screaming, the gasps and cries of people and kids surrounds him. The last thing he felt was a huge pain on his head, but it disappeared completely.

I’m gonna die.

He can’t help but cough harshly, feeling strong pains as he exhales air. “Ya!” Minseok quickly drops down beside his friend, who’s laying in his own blood, “B-Baekhyun-ah.” The latter stutters, his hands shaking as he gently cups his friend’s face. “The ambulance is coming, please... hang on.”

Baekhyun nods, or so he thinks he did, his vision was getting blurry. He’s looking at Minseok and beside him is Jongdae but they’re slowly being wallowed in by the white color Baekhyun is seeing. He tries to open his mouth, wanting to ask if the kid is okay but he couldn’t.

He faintly hears the sirens coming their way, his eyes slowly fluttering close. The last thing he got a glimpse of was his friends desperately calling for him.

“Baekhyun-ah!”

“Byun Baekhyun!”

“ _Prince!_ ”

“ _Prince Wang Eun!_ ”

“ _Prince Wang Eun, please wake up!_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! there are slight confusions with the chapters, so i decided to take down the summary and just add it to this chapter :) the early birds probably saw the mess :)) so i'm sorry about that!
> 
> then! please enjoy!!
> 
> suggestions are welcome!! just comment down below!

**Year 1461**

"Prince Wang Eun, please wake up!"

"W-who?" The boy stuttered, looking at the three women who are bowing before him, "What are you doing?" He says in his modern language. The clothes felt heavy against his frame, groaning quietly and looks down, realizing he's wearing a black and blue hanbok, styled with golden patterns and curves. He raises his arms up with a shocked and puzzled expression, his heart started to race as he stands up and rapidly backing out to the wall.

He fearfully shouts, "Don't come near me!" his eyes widening as he sees the sight before him. Well-maintained hanoks, gardens and winery are surrounding him, the women in pink and light blue clothing have their heads still inclined to bow before the Prince, fighting themselves not to force the Prince to come with them.

"With all due respect, Prince Wang Eun, Prince Yi Yeol is looking for you." The lady, who looks a little older than the other 2, speaks up with a slightly different dialect than _Prince Wang Eun_.

He furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head, disagreeing harshly, "Who the _fuck_ is Prince Yiyol?!"

"Your partner, Prince Wang Eun." The lady in the middle answered, unaware of the prince's modernized speech.

He keeps his face scrunched up in confusion, "Partner?! In where? You must be out of your mind!" He looks around and walks down the stairs carefully, his vision still getting a little blurry and dizzy but he managed to keep himself up by holding onto the wooded poles, "This is just in _Bukchon_ ," he mumbles to himself as he continues to peer at the traditional houses to find a place to exit.

“Your highness, please, you need to rest." The women follows the prince while he persists on walking around while holding onto the poles, "Prince-"

The prince snarled at the lady and shakes his head, "Stop calling me that! I'm not a prince! I'm Byun Baekhyun!" He says with all his might, he felt lightheaded after saying that. His energy is drained and he couldn't control his movements anymore, his body dropping to the ground as he flutters his eyes closed, meeting with darkness again.

The servants gasps loudly, the 2 ladies tries to keep the prince up while the other one asks for someone to help them carry the prince. The guards walk towards to where they are and helped the three lady servants to carry the prince back to his room.

"What is happening to the prince?" The maid asks the servant who was assigned to call Prince Wang Eun from outside. 

"We don't know, when we were talking to him- it's as if, we're talking to a different person." The lady speaks up, remembering the words the prince used to them.

The other one nods in agreement, "Prince Wang Eun would never use words like that- his vocabulary was limited. We were with him every single day and not even once we heard him use those words.”

The maid places the towel into the bowl before heading back to Wang Eun's room, where he rests peacefully. They start to clean the prince up while he’s still at rest.

_The men carried the palanquin onto their shoulders as they walk steadily while entering the place, the horses and the servants comes in first before proudly presenting the beautiful palanquin to the people of _Hanseong.__

_The crowd gathers around the eye-catching palanquin, which is made of royal red walls and golden poles, the beautiful lines on the cloth creates a big pattern of a monkey- a mandrill._

_Before this day came, rumours started going around about a certain handsome and witty prince visiting Hanseong for business purposes. The girls giggle as they focus on the palanquin, imagining how breathtakingly beautiful the prince will be._

_Reaching the entrance of the palace, the guards opens the gates for the said prince. They have been informed that the King invited the prince for a meeting regarding concerns from both their lands._

_“Your highness, we present you Prince Wang Eun of Jeonju.” The troops bow down as the King and his royal family comes out to greet them._

_The King nods his head once, waiting for the prince to come out. The princes on the back, peeks from their father’s shoulder, parting their lips in astonishment when they saw the beautiful palanquin right before their eyes._

_After a few long minutes, the Prince haven’t come out yet. The King’s royal secretary comes down to ask one of the eunuchs to check on the prince. He bows down more and apologizes before going to the palanquin, he knocks gently against the frame then slowly pushes the blocking cloth to hide the prince’s space. Much to his surprise, the litter is empty except for the prince’s headdress. The prince is gone missing._

Prince Wang Eun shots up as he wakes up from his deep slumber, looking down at his hands and his silky white clothing. _I’m still here._ He scans his surroundings as he stands up, still feeling a little weak, he slowly walks down the steps.

“What is happening?” He checks the books that’s scattered all over the table, shaking his head as he sees the traditional characters written on the covers. “1455,” he speaks up while reading the books, he sits down on the cushion in front of the table and takes the journal-like book before opening it as he unties the ribbon.

**_May 1st, 1461  
The palace is extremely beautiful and big, compared to my family’s back in Jeonju. The royal family were incredibly reliable and thoughtful. The only thing I didn’t like was they all never get tired, they always practice as if there’s no tomorrow. Fighting, Wang Eun. _ **

“1461… Wang Eun…?” He mumbles to himself and turns to the next page where only a few was written.

**_May 2nd, 1461_ **

**_Today is tiring. Prince Yi Yeol is making me practice all day long. Please save me._ **

“Yi Yeol?” He scrunches his face up as he sees the name again, “Who are you? Where am I?”

Unfortunately, that was the last entry of the said ‘ _Prince Wang Eun_ ’ from his journal. Thankfully, the characters weren’t that hard to read and he’s actually glad he memorized it for his major. 

He takes the journal with him as he stands back up, hesitantly sliding the sandals in then opens the door of his bedroom. Slightly startled by the guards, he bows down to them and mumbles an ‘excuse me,’ before walking along the hallways. The guards were surprised too end kept their heads bowed as the prince disappears from their sight.

 _Where is the library?_ He frantically searches the hallways, peeking through the doors and turning his head to every open room he passes through. “Your highness!” Unaware of the call, Prince Wang Eun continues to search for every room to find the library, “Prince Wang Eun!” With automatic response, he turns around with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, the eunuch bows down, “I’m very glad you’re awake already but your father advised us to keep you in your room until you feel better. They will be picking you up tomorrow to finish up your duties here in Hanseong.”

The prince shakes his head and takes a deep breath, “Take me to the library,” he finally calmly speaks up, gesturing for the eunuch to walk ahead and show him the place that he’s been looking for.

“My prince, you don’t understand, you need to change your clothes first before going out-“ The man tries to explain but Prince Wang Eun keeps his face straight, determined to understand what’s happening in his life right now, “There will be rumours spreading around, your highness.”

“I am your prince and you do what I tell you to,” He warns, surprised by his own speech, they continue to walk towards the library.

“I understand, your highness,” The eunuch bows down on the side of the door of the library, “I will be waiting for you here until you are done.” 

The prince walks in the very small yet lovely library. Books are neatly organized on shelves and there’s only one table in the middle. He walks along the aisle as he searches for books about ‘Jeonju’ and its history. He sits down on the chair and opens the first book he saw, furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrates, taking down notes in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Again, suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!

_I’m in Prince Wang Eun’s body._

He stares the ceiling, his journal kept close to his chest as he thinks deeply. “Wang Eun is 21 years old too… He’s one of the youngest of his family yet… he will be the Crown Prince because of his wide knowledge in business.” He softly mumbles, placing a hand on top of his forehead, “While I don’t know anything about that, what happened to you, Wang Eun-ah? Why am I living here instead of you?” He whines as he turns around to bury his face on the pillow.

 _Wait-_ “If I’m here then… Where’s my body?” He sits up right away at the realization, tapping his thighs with his fingers as he thinks, “…Did I die?” He tries to remember the events before all these happened but he sadly can’t.

It’s already night time and everyone’s preparing for dinner, the King suggested for Prince Wang Eun to join his family for a meal and of course, Prince Wang Eun can’t deny. The court lady for Prince Wang Eun knocks on the door before stepping in, bowing down before standing straight as she looks at the prince, “Your highness, we’ve prepared a bath for you,” the prince looks at her and nods slowly, standing up and follows her to the other room.

He was told to stand on a small platform for him to be undressed. _Should I tell them that I’m not their prince…?_ He closes his eyes as he reflects- even if he do tell them that he is not the prince, he can’t even go back to the present, he’s not sure if he’s only dreaming or if this is really the reality.

He slowly sits down on the huge tub, nodding at the court ladies at once, letting them leave. He slowly swings his arms around the water, filled with petals and ginseng as the tub is surrounded with scented candles. _Wang Eun-ah, I don’t know if I should be thankful or I should feel bad for living your life._

He goes to the edge of the tub and reaches down for the journal, opening it on the very first page. He lets the tip of his fingers wander across the slightly crumpled up page, evident that the prince has been writing on this journal for a long time.

**_January 15th, 1458_ **

**_My older brother got yelled at because he wasn’t paying attention to the class, it was funny but he ended up crying._ **

****

**_January 16th, 1458_ **

**_My father yelled at my mother. I don’t know what it is about but she cried until she fell asleep, I wasn’t allowed to interfere to their problems because I am not their eldest and I am in no position to pry._ **

****

**_January 17th, 1458_ **

**_My mother left. I woke up with all of her stuff gone. My brothers gathered up during lunch break and they said that our father made her leave. From then, we aren’t allowed to speak about her anymore._ **

****

**_Janury 18th, 1458_ **

**_She didn’t leave. She was killed._ **

The prince quickly shuts the journal closed, he didn’t even realized that he’s crying. The tears slides down his cheeks, quickly wiping it away before anyone sees him. _I shouldn’t be attached to you, Wang Eun. I am not related to you and I’m not you._ He repeats in his mind as he finishes up bathing.

While dressing him up, the prince realized that he have such long hair while the ladies are grooming it. He cracks a small smile while watching himself being groomed into a beautiful prince. The lady notices the prince’s expression, accidentally letting out a giggle so she covers her mouth quickly and bows down to apologize to Wang Eun.

The prince shakes his head and tells her that it’s alright, surprising the ladies in the room with him. They continue to pamper the prince with a light and friendly atmosphere thanks to his small jokes and friendly remarks.

He goes out of the room, wearing a dark green robe with softly embroidered lines creating beautiful flowers all over. The gat perfectly shaping the prince’s flawlessly sculpted face, he keeps a small smile on his face as he enters the dining area of the Joseon Palace. He was greeted by faces he never seen before- but some are oddly familiar.

The prince slightly shakes his head at the thought and bows down to the King, sitting beside one of the King’s son. The gat was removed by the lady before excusing themselves to let the royals have their meal. “Prince Wang Eun, I was informed that you’re sick, I’m glad you still accepted our invitation to have a meal with us,” the King speaks up suddenly, startling almost all of the Princes on the table.

Wang Eun nods and flashes him that innocent smile, “It is such an honour to have a feast with you and your sons, Your Highness.” 

He hears slight grunts and complains and he can even sense someone rolling their eyes as he speaks up. The King nods and tells the prince to eat as he please. As he’s getting some side dishes from across the table, he couldn’t help but look at the prince he’s sitting across with. _Oddly familiar._ He thinks before shaking his head once more. _He can’t be familiar, it’s your first time seeing all of them._

“Baek-ah! Stop that!” He hears someone yells from the end of the table, he felt fainting because he thought someone called him. He side eyes the events that’s currently happening before awkwardly focusing on eating and getting his stomach filled, he feels as if he haven’t ate anything for years.

“Yoon Sung started it!” The other shouts back, kicking the other prince on the shin.

Wang Eun slightly looks at the King who shakes his head yet he continues to eat, “I apologize, Prince Wang Eun, my sons are a few years younger than you.” The King bows his head to the prince but he quickly stood up and bows down as well.

“I understand, Your Highness. You don’t have to apologize for it. Boys will be boys,” he tries to lighten up the King’s mood by smiling widely and showing him his thumbs up. 

The King and the princes had their attention on Prince Wang Eun because of the gesture he just did to the King. He notices the thick and quiet atmosphere as he slowly lowers down his hands, looking at each and every faces of the princes, “Uhm- it means good or it’s _okay_.”

Still confused, the princes tried to copy what Wang Eun did and of course, the prince helped them on understanding what he just did. He also clarified that he didn’t do it to belittle the king, it’s just a way of expression.

After a few minutes, he noticed the prince across from him eating quietly with a blank yet strong gaze on the foods in front of them, “Prince…” he slowly speaks up, directly calling the man on the other side of the table.

The man slowly looks up at the call, raising an eyebrow at the prince, who slowly brings his hands up to show his thumbs matching with Wang Eun’s pleasing and refreshing smile, “Okay?” the prince couldn’t help but crack the smallest smile on his face, shaking his head and continues to eat. 

“You don’t look sick anymore, so you better attend our practice tomorrow,” the prince finally speaks up, the deep voice gave chills to Wang Eun, nodding his head automatically as he felt, somewhat, hypnotized. It feels like he heard this voice before.

The smile on his face disappeared as he drops his hands down to keep his eyes at the man across from him. _It’s him. Prince Yi Yeol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! suggestions are welcome ;-; just comment down! :>
> 
> if there are confusions, please tell me :) i tried using as little korean as possible. it was really hard describing everything without using the korean terms for it :((
> 
> also, for year 1461, baekhyun shall be directed as prince wang eun


	4. Chapter 4

_How… how… how… how…_

The prince walks back and forth his room with his hands intertwined on his back. He told his eunuch that he feels 100% good today and they he didn’t need to go back with his father, which surprised the eunuch but he obliged anyway.

_Why… why do I feel like I know all of them? Think, Baekhyun-ah. Why did you think that you know Yi Yeol’s voice? Why did you dreamt of being here?_

The doors were forcefully open, earning a yelp from the prince. “You highness! I’m so sorry for leaving you for days, I’m not a good servant please kill me now!” The man, looking like in his 40s, kneels down before the prince. Wang Eun tilts his head to the side and quickly kneels down as well, bowing down at the man, “What are you doing, my prince?!” The man bows down as well and places his hands on the prince’s shoulders.

“I heard that you knocked your head and that you fainted twice, I apologize for not being with you during those times.” The man stands up with the prince, who’s still displaying a very confused expression, “Don’t tell me… you forgot?”

_Who is this man?_

The prince hesitantly shakes his head and speaks up softly, “Can you… tell me your name first?” Receiving a very surprised gasp from the man in return.

“Your highness, I’m Secretary Yang, your personal servant. I was back to your father’s palace because he wanted to send you new clothes. My travel took longer because of a sudden rainfall yesterday. Please forgive me, your highness.” He bows his head again while the prince processes everything first before nodding.

“I understand. I may have forgotten a few important details because of the events that happened yesterday. I feel alright now,” the prince smiles at his secretary with a squeeze on his shoulder, “I’m very glad you are finally back. I’ve been meaning to ask questions from you.” The prince sits down on the table and tells the latter to sit across from him.

“What is it, Your Highness?” He looks at the prince with concerned eyes because he never talked so much like this before and he actually sounded concerned.

Wang Eun clears his throat, “What will be happening in a week?” He talks with his eyebrow slightly arched up.

“Ah, Prince Yi Yeol will hold the title Crown Prince,” the older man says and added, “And the Prince, himself, asked you to be his partner for the ceremony.”

The prince tilts his head, “Why me?”

The man seems a bit taken back from all the questions his master is asking him, “My prince, Prince Yi Yeol had always like you,” with that statement, Wang Eun’s lips parted in surprise, “That’s one of the reasons why the King sent you here.”

“But… aren’t princes supposed to be with princesses?” The younger one speaks, “He will be the Crown Prince, and how can the kingdom evolve if it’s us two to be together?”

The secretary laugh slightly at his prince’s comment, “Hanseong is just of the many places the King has, and to top it off, they have 13 princes and 3 princesses. The King also knew how intelligent you are, and combining it with his son’s great mind, he knows that Hanseong will develop into a perfect setting.”

_I can’t be with him, he’s Wang Eun’s. I’m Byun Baekhyun, a future government researcher. Wang Eun is the future King. I can’t take that away from him._

The prince groans and places his head on top of the table, “What if… I told you that… I’m not Wang Eun,” he says, sitting back up to face the secretary with a concerned expression.

“What are you saying, Your Highness?” He almost wanted to laugh at the prince’s funny remark, “Your features are the same as the Prince Wang Eun I knew, you have the same voice as him-“

“It’s not that, I look like him, I sound like him but I can’t be him,” He tries to explain further, cutting him off even before he can talk again, “Listen, in my childhood, I remember playing cards and video games. In my teenage years, I was in school and just last week, I was in the university, trying my best not to fall asleep as lecture continues.”

He takes a deep breath and shows him the journal, “This is Prince Wang Eun’s life and if you want to keep your job, you need to help me understand everything around here until I go back to myself.” He places the journal down and keeps his eyes on the secretary, “If I stay here, I’ll be snatching Wang Eun’s life from him because this is not the life I developed, so I can’t be with that prince.”

As he kept on talking, he realized something, “…But did Wang Eun like Prince Yi Yeol too?” With confusion still written on his secretary’s face, he nods, “He dearly loved the prince but he never told him yet,” He felt weird saying it in a third person point of view but as he continues to stare at the prince’s expressions, it’s obvious that he’s telling the truth. “Please do understand that I will still be calling you as Wang Eun and as my prince. I will be treating you as my master as well,” He bows his head after speaking, “I’m your most trusted servant, Your Highness, you can ask me anything.”

_Finally, someone who understands._

The prince and his secretary continued to discuss about the things the prince is very confused about. He also cleared things up about his life as Byun Baekhyun. As Byun Baekhyun, he told Wang Eun’s secretary the things he wants to do with the place. The day was full of discussion and endless chats from the two, the prince had learned quite a lot of stuff about the culture in this year while the secretary learned more about the prince, himself.

“Your Highness, I believe Prince Yi Yeol had asked to practice with you,” He reminds the young man, who’s focusing on reading the books that he gave to him. The man smiles and shakes his head, “I’ll tell the prince that you will not make it today?”

The prince lifts his head up, with both brows raised, “Hm? No-no, I’ll come. I don’t want to _fuck_ the ceremony up,” he stands up and dusts off his clothing, “But, won’t the prince know that I forgot everything he taught?” 

The secretary bows his head down, “I’ll be accompanying you, my prince. I’ll be the one to explain to Prince Yi Yeol about your condition,” the prince nods happily and follows his secretary to where the other prince is.

Prince Wang Eun is greeted by beautiful flowers surrounding an open field, immediately smiling widely as he looks around, there are small fountains on both sides as well. Prince Yi Yeol and his instructor are chatting before they came but Prince Wang Eun cheered a little loud, “Secretary Yang, this is beautiful!” He slowly steps down the stairs while he continues to look around but his gaze stopped at the prince who’s wearing a black clothing, highlighted with red stripes on the sides.

The secretary bows down to the other prince and the instructor, “I’m here to let the prince know that my prince, Prince Wang Eun, was sick and has forgotten the lectures you have given him. I apologize on his behalf.” He stands back up only to see the two have their eyes locked into each other.

 _My heart. It’s beating really fast._ Prince Wang Eun places his hand over his chest and grips it tightly. _Calm down, heart._

The other prince walks towards him with two swords in his hands, handing the other one to Wang Eun, “I’ve been waiting for you,” the prince with the deep and muscular voice says. Prince Wang Eun keeps his eyes fixed on the other prince’s face, taking all the information in him.

 _They’re in love with each other._ The prince had such sharp features, specially his nose and his jaw. He has round eyes and plump lips, everything about this prince is perfect, and he also didn’t realize it until now that he’s a few inches taller than him. “Wang Eun, if you don’t want to look ignorant in front of many people and my father, then don’t just stand there and start moving.”

_Yes, my prince._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it <33333


	5. Chapter 5

Hours came by since they started practicing their dance again for the ceremony. Prince Yi Yeol had already memorized all the steps but he still waited for Wang Eun to learn his, “The ceremony is in 8 days, Wang Eun,” Yi Yeol reminds him as he watches the prince from his seat.

“Yes, I apologize, Your Highness,” The prince bows quickly before turning back to the instructor to show him the steps they had gone over again. Prince Yi Yeol lets out a quiet sigh, keeping his eyes on his beloved, _he feels really different. He never, once, called me that and he wasn’t this serious before._

_”Wang Eun!” The prince calls for the latter with his loud and booming voice, startling some of their helpers, “Come back here,” he says in a much calmer tone, quickly walking to where the prince is sulking. He sits in the corner of the hallway, rolling the small flower in between his fingers. The prince softens at the sight, letting out a breath knowing that he’s, once again, defeated._

_“You always yell! Yelling won’t make everything quicker, you know,” the prince slowly trails off before standing up and throwing the worn out flower to the man, “And it’s past lunch, everyone’s tired and hungry.” The smaller prince kept his eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly pouted, a habit the prince can never get tired of seeing._

_“But the ceremony is in-“_

_“It’s in 12 days! We’re almost done with the performance, so I think we all should have day offs or even breaks,” he walks past the taller prince and gives his sword to his secretary, slowly taking off his belt. The other prince can only laugh and coo at the sight of the prince sulking and complaining like this, following him behind._

_“Let’s eat together then,” Prince Yi Yeol suggests before changing his request, “I mean, let’s eat together,” he commands the other prince, who’s still keeping his frowning face._

_-_

_“I asked them to prepare all your favorite food,” Yi Yeol speaks as they both sit from across each other, “So I hope you’ll enjoy your first meal here, Your Highness.”_

_The other snickers and takes the chopsticks, “I will because you didn’t cook it,” He starts to eat the side dishes, “I’ve told you already that I want you to cook for me.”_

_The prince beams at the boy across from him, “You said you didn’t like the _jeon_ I made for you before.”_

_Wang Eun starts to play with his food as he starts to get shy at the sudden confession he will make, “Who said I didn’t? I finished it all.”_

_“But-“_

_“When someone doesn’t compliments you dish, it doesn’t mean it’s not good,” He looks up at Yi Yeol with a slight blush on both his cheeks, “I just didn’t tell you because you’ll be bragging about it the whole time, we’re together.”_

_All Prince Yi Yeol could do was laugh softly and takes the jeon on his plate, reaching across the table to place it onto the latter’s plate, “I will, now tell me what else you want me to cook for you.”_

“Your Highness, Prince Wang Eun has already completed the ceremonial dance. I am suggesting for the both of you to dance together to see if you still have anything to improve,” the royal instructor suggests, making the prince nod. He stands up and walks towards to the slightly sweaty and blushing Prince Wang Eun.

“Is it too hot? Don’t you want to take a break first?” Yi Yeol softly asks the other, earning a nod but flashes him a smile, “I still feel fine.” _You’re not my Wang Eun._

After the practice has ended, Yi Yeol decided to around the palace together- just the two of them. The smaller insisted if they could bring Secretary Yang along but the prince rejected and told the prince’s secretary that he’ll be bringing Wang Eun back to his room.

So they ended up, walking along the beautiful and vast garden that his grandmother created. They walk in silence but Wang Eun sometimes releases sounds of him being in awe and amazed by the wonderful sight before his eyes. _As if it’s his first time seeing all these._

“Your Highness, I apologize if this is too much to ask but- can I take some of the flowers home?” The boy shyly asks, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“You didn’t have to ask,” the tall prince nods at his request, _we always picked out flowers from here, Wang Eun._ He lets out a sigh and sits down on bench beside the spot where Wang Eun is picking out his desired flowers.

The prince excitedly picks out flowers for a few more minutes before going back to where Prince Yi Yeol is, sitting down _closely_ beside him, taking the pinkish red _mungunghwa_ and tucks it on to the prince’s ear. “Beautiful,” Wang Eun mumbles softly as he looks at the prince with such admiration.

_Your heart, Byun Baekhyun. He’s not yours._

“How did you know these are my favorite?” The deep voice once again makes the prince weak on his knees. He places his hand on the latter’s shoulder and chuckles softly.

“I always picked those for you, remember? When we sneaked in here at night, you told me that these are your favorite and ever since then, this flower became my favorite too,” Prince Wang Eun softly speaks- _What the fuck did I just say?_

He quickly stands up with his hands gripping the flowers’ stems tightly, “I have to go,” he bows quickly to the prince before sprinting out of the garden.

The other prince is left astonished yet confused at the same time, just watching him run out of the garden. He takes the flower from his ear and looks at it with parted lips, _he remembers._

-

“Your Highness!” Secretary Yang calls for the young prince, sprinting into his room before locking it. He places the flowers on top of his drawer, frantically walking back and forth as he recalls the things he said to Prince Yi Yeol. _What the fuck? What the fuck?_

“Okay calm down, Baekhyun,” he stands still and takes in a deep breath, “You said it intentionally, right? Because they love each other and Yi Yeol can’t find out about this,” he takes the journal from the table and scans the pages to see if Wang Eun ever wrote about Yi Yeol.

**_March 4th, 1459_ **

**_Father and I went to visit Hanseong today. The King introduced us to his family and I can’t help but notice Prince Yi Yeol. He’s the same age as me but he’s taller and looks a lot manlier. I want to be like him._ **

**_March 21st, 1459_ **

**_I secretly met up with Prince Yi Yeol to go fish hunting. He was really good at it and he taught me some basic techniques._ **

**_November 9th, 1459_ **

**_Prince Yi Yeol and I went to the lantern festival together. I wished for him to never leave my side.  
I wonder what he wished for?_ **

“I need to learn more about these two,” he goes out of his room, looking around the hallway, “Secretary Yang?” He calls out before walking back inside, the older man following him in.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Please help me know Prince Yi Yeol better,” he sits down on the cushion, taking his journal out to take down notes.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that, Your Highness. You two are always alone and the prince consistently commands me to leave you two. I apologize, my prince,” He bows his head, making the prince sigh, telling him to sit down as well.

He nibbles on his bottom lip, while looking through the journal, “Ah! Maybe Wang Eun tells you about him?” 

The older man shakes his head sadly, “I’m afraid not, you’ve always written everything on your journal, the only person you might to talk about you and Prince Yi Yeol is-“ he stops his sentence, obvious that he was keeping it as a secret.

The prince furrows his eyebrows together, tilting his head, “Who?”

“Your older sister, Your Highness. Crown Princess Ra On.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread :((


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reposted this because there were some paragraphs missing :(( fixed it now tho!

“Why is it so hard to tell me, Secretary Yang?” He groans out in frustration, sitting back down on his bed, “I thought I could trust you.”

“My prince, it’s not like that. I don’t want you to talk to your family for now because they will be sending you back home! You can’t remember your family’s names or any of your friends, Your Highness. Please understand.” The older man frustratingly says as well slightly with a whining tone.

He places his head on both of his hands, squeezing his eyes tightly as he feels suddenly dizzy. “I don’t want to ruin their relationship, what if Prince Wang Eun comes back and sees his prince being in love with someone else and not him?”

His secretary sits down beside him, “Your Highness, you can’t love someone for the sake of someone else. You have to accept that right now, you’re Prince Wang Eun of Jeonju, you’re here for your family and for your people. Prince Wang Eun loved Prince Yi Yeol for a long time, I believe you have Prince Wang Eun’s heart and what’s inside that heart is the prince.”

He stands back up and bows his head down to the prince, “I have been your servant for 10 years, I believe Prince Wang Eun is still here with me,” The prince was silent as he kept listening to the older one’s talk, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be asking the ladies to prepare your bath.”

The prince taps on the table with the tips of his fingers, his eyebrows furrowed- evident that he’s deep in thought. 

_I’m not Wang Eun. I can’t be him, I have my own life. I’m Byun Baekhyun of Seoul._

_How did this happen? How did this happen? Was it because I slept after playing for 12 hours straight? No, that can’t be it._

_Come on, Baekhyun-ah. Think. I know you know this._

And that came to him. The kid. The bus. Jongdae and Minseok. That night.

“I did die,” he feels his breaths getting heavy every second, his eyes welling up with tears as he continues to think about other possibilities that can happen resulting to this kind of event.

_Byun Baekhyun is dead?_

“I can’t die,” he breathes out, tears slowly falling down as face as he runs his fingers through his hair. “My parents... Jongdae... Minseok,” he looks at his hands before he starts to full on sob, realizing that he can’t go back anymore. He left his family alone when they needed him the most. 

The doors harshly swing open, the same time as Prince Wang Eun lets out a heartbreaking sob, the man who came in rushes beside him, wrapping both his arms around the small frame.

“What’s the problem?” The same voice that gave the prince chills, the voice that almost made him fall onto his knees, the voice that he fell in love with. The boy just cries even more, gripping the other prince’s arm, burying his head quickly on the man’s chest, “Please tell me what’s wrong, Wang Eun. You’re breaking my heart,” he says, referring to the sobs he’s hearing from the smaller one.

 _You won’t understand._ He shakes his head and kept his face hidden on his deep and thick clothing. He doesn’t care if he’s showing weakness right now, he feels heartbroken, confused and lost. He left everyone behind and he can’t even go back anymore.

The prince fell weak in Prince Yi Yeol’s embrace as he slowly calms down, letting himself be indulged by the darkness he’s already used to.

-

_”Let’s watch the stars together,” Prince Yi Yeol says as he sits up on the wall, looking down at Prince Wang Eun, from the other side, who’s smiling at him playfully, “Answer now before we get caught.”_

_“When did I ever say no to you, Your Highness?” He laughs and reaches his hand up for the prince to help him get up on the wall as well, he pulls himself up with all his might and when he did got up on the wall, his foot slip making the both of them fall outside of the wall._

_The two groan in pain, Wang Eun flutters his eyes open and realizes that he’s on top of the prince, giggling quietly._

_Prince Yi Yeol wraps his arm on Wang Eun’s waist to secure him as he sits up, “You’re laughing as if you’re not heavy,” the man rolls his eyes on the little one in a joking manner while they both stood up, dusting off the dirt from their clothes._

_“Hurry before they catch us,” The taller prince hops on the horse first, following by Wang Eun. The smaller one wraps both his arms around Yi Yeol’s waist, “You came all the way here just to ask me to go watch the stars with you?”_

_The prince nods, holding Wang Eun’s hand with his own as he keeps his other hand gripping the rope, “I found a good spot, and you can see every star in the sky.”_

_-_

_They lie together on the blanket Yi Yeol brought with them, his head on the prince’s shoulder, as they happily name the stars in the beautiful sky, “Why aren’t you naming a star after me?” Prince Wang Eun huffs, crossing his arms over his chest._

_The latter laughs and points at the star that’s twinkling brightly, “That’s you, Prince Wang Eun.”_

_“But that’s not as bright and big as the sun!” The other whines, looking at Yi Yeol with a pout on his face._

_Prince Yi Yeol turns his face to the side as well, their noses brushing against each other, “It’s Sirius… the brightest star in the galaxy. It’s brighter than the sun, it’s just a little far from us. You deserve more than the sun, Wang Eun.”_

The prince stirs in his sleep, slowly waking up as he lets out soft groans. Yi Yeol wakes up from his slumber as well, standing up from the floor as he walks to his bed where Prince Wang Eun is. “Wang Eun,” he softly calls, placing his hand on top of his head to caresses it gently.

“Yi Yeol?” He mumbles softly as he slowly opens his eyes, grabbing the other man’s hand, “Has the sun risen?”

The prince nods at Wang Eun’s question, mindlessly rubbing his thumb on his knuckles softly, “Are you hungry? You weren’t able to have dinner, you were asleep the whole night,” he wanted to talk more but keeps his mouth shut, leaning down to press a soft kiss on top of the prince’s head, “I’m worried about you, please tell me if something’s bothering you, I’m always here to listen, Wang Eun.”

Prince Wang Eun slowly sits up, cupping Prince Yi Yeol’s surprised face, “Don’t worry about me, we should have our breakfast then practice, the ceremony is in a few days,” he playfully presses the prince’s plump lips with his thumbs, making the both of them laugh, the prince pecking Wang Eun’s thumbs before he pulls away.

“Ya, you didn’t shower last night too, so you better shower first before going out,” the prince teases, sitting down on the bed.

“You’re a very mean prince,” Wang Eun slightly punches Yi Yeol’s forearm before asking the ladies to prepare the bath for him.

_Maybe this is my life now._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet proofread

The two had their breakfast inside Prince Yi Yeol’s room, despite Wang Eun’s protests saying that it’s not /nice/ to eat inside a bedroom because it’s not really a place to eat. He ended up following the prince’s orders, anyway.

Currently, Wang Eun is excitedly telling the prince about his plans once Yi Yeol’s a Crown Prince, “But… I do have to go back to my palace to be crowned as one too,” Prince Wang Eun shyly states as he chews on the tips of his chopsticks, “So we can be legally together.”

The prince nodded in agreement, putting all sorts of vegetables and meat to the other prince’s plate, “You do know that we have a lot of responsibilities as Crown Princes,” Yi Yeol hums as he continues, “You’ll be alright… _okay?_ ” he brings his thumb up to show to the prince, smiling softly.

_Oh right, I taught him that._ The smaller prince nods and continues to eat, watching the prince across from him, “You were really quiet when I had dinner with your family.”

“It was embarrassing, my brothers were a mess,” Prince Yi Yeol is actually the oldest of the princes, “And I thought you were ignoring me, so I didn’t talk much.”

The prince coos at the sight, reaching to softly pat his cheek, “I was just adjusting to a new environment,” the prince says without any thoughts, which he catches up quickly, “I meant after the incident.” _You’re doomed, Byun Baekhyun. Wang Eun, it’s time to say goodbye to your prince._

“You were only unconscious for a few hours, I made the maids call you because I thought you were feeling better already,” the prince explains, bringing the bowl of rice near his lips as he eats a spoonful, “All of us weren’t aware that you fainted outside, the maids thought you took a rest but when you fainted the second time, the doctor told us that your condition was because of stress.”

He parts his lips as he finally understands, nodding his head, “I never knew that, Secretary Yang never told me,” he laughs softly and finishes his meal off, “Thank you for the food.”

-

The two princes decided to walk around the palace, the both of them had their hands on their backs, chatting softly and greeting the children and elderly of the place. “This will be all yours soon,” Wang Eun says, turning his head to look at the prince’s reaction.

The taller shakes his head with a smile, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. “I feel good yet disappointed at myself, I’m a little late to be a King but I’m glad my father still trusted me on this.”

Wang Eun gently bumps his shoulder against the frame of the male, “What are you saying? It’s never too late to be a King, you’re intelligent and I can just see how beautiful Hanseong will be under your rule,” The prince talks proudly, giving the taller one a cheeky smile. “Also- can we go out? Like, go out of the palace?”

The prince looks up at the bright sky making him scrunch his nose up, “There will be a lot of people today, we can go out later at night, is that fine?” The Prince of Jeonju pouted but nods, fiddling with his fingers, “We have practice later so let’s just focus on that first, Wang Eun,” Yi Yeol says, trying to bring back the smile Wang Eun had a while ago. _He changed… he changed terrifyingly. Yesterday, he felt like a different person but now, he’s just like the Wang Eun I met._

Prince Yi Yeol stops his track making the smaller one stop as well, looking at the prince, “Is there something wrong?”

He looks at Wang Eun, a deep and serious expression now plastered on his face, “I just realized something...” The prince trails off, reaching forward to Wang Eun, making the prince slightly flinch, only to notice that Yi Yeol was pulling his journal out from his belt, “It’s my first time seeing you carry this everywhere.”

Wang Eun quickly takes the journal back and tucks it back in his belt, “I like writing...” The prince softly mumbles, glancing at the other prince with a pout, “You shocked me, I thought you were going to do something else.” 

The taller prince flicks his ear in a joking manner, “What did you think I’ll do?”

Wang Eun shrugs, slightly slapping Yi Yeol’s arm with his hand, “I’ll see you later at practice.”

-

“3, 2, 3, 2-“ The instructor counts as the both of the princes dance gracefully in front of each other, “Very nice, keep the eye contact!” He says while tapping his palm on his thigh to keep the rhythm for the two men. 

Prince Wang Eun throws a playful smirk at the other prince, taking his sword out when Prince Yi Yeol did. The two now are dancing with their weapons, their sways, feet and arms beautifully complimenting each other. 

The practice ended for quite awhile since they wanted to repeat their performance for a few times to get it perfect, “We will go out tonight, Prince Yi Yeol?” Wang Eun reminds the prince, partnering with a sheepish smile.

“How can I say no to you?” The latter lets out a fond laugh, pinching the prince’s cheek, “Wash up first, let’s meet by the gates.” Once again, it’s not a request but a command.

-

“Master, I should accompany you, your father will be-“ The secretary tries to explain but quickly got cut off by the prince.

“I’m with the prince, no need to worry, Secretary Yang. I’ll be safe with him,” he says before waving a good bye to his secretary as he excitedly jogs to where the gates are, making the older sigh.

Minutes had passed as Wang Eun continues to wait for the prince, he stands under the roof, tapping his foot on the ground while he reads some inserts from _his_ journal.

_**May 12th, 1460** _

_**Everything’s going well with my life. I feel happy. Too happy to the point that I feel that there’s something wrong. My life is too perfect right now, is this real or am I being played?** _

He reads, leading him to think the same thing. “Everything’s going too well,” he softly talks to himself, letting out a sigh. _Am I really accepting the fact that I’m living here my whole life?_ The prince have been to preoccupied to even think about it, he’s doing what Prince Wang Eun should be doing, he’s trying his best to fit in but he’s not aware that he’s slowly turning into the prince.

“Wang Eun!” He hears a male shout, instantly knowing who it is. The prince shakes all his worries off and places his journal back in his body bag, made out of a cloth, he excitedly turns to where the voice is and smiles, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, they had to clean my horse first,” Prince Yi Yeol explains, gently patting his horse before coming down.

Prince Wang Eun walks towards him, shaking his head slightly, “It’s alright, we got all night for ourselves,” he says while the other prince takes something from the basket hanging from the horse.

“I was instructed that we shouldn’t be caught outside of the palace, so I brought these,” he talks while wrapping a pink, silky cloth around the head of the smaller prince, “There.”

Confused, he tilts his head on the side, “Why?”

“Princes shouldn’t be seen loitering around, especially around these hours,” The prince had wrapped himself around the blue cloth after he hops back on the horse, “Come.”

Wang Eun nods, understanding what he said before hopping on the horse as well, with the help of the other prince. He sits infront of Yi Yeol, making him scoot closely to his chest. His heart fluttering when he felt strong arms secure him, Yi Yeol’s hands gripping the rope.

The smaller prince is tensed between his arms, his heart slightly beating fast while feeling the prince’s breath hit against his ear, “Is it necessary for you to be this close?” He asks nervously, trying to keep his head straight as the horse is walking out of the gates.

“So that I can see what’s ahead,” the prince says before chuckling, “Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable?”

_Are you feeling uncomfortable, Baekhyun?_

“Not at all,” Wang Eun answers, melting onto the prince’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread!

_**Today is May 15, exactly two days before Prince Yi Yeol’s coronation.** _

_**For the past few days, I’ve been trying to write in this journal as clear as possible.** _

_**Prince Wang Eun, I am in your body. I don’t know how I got here but I’m living your life.** _

_**I’m writing here so you wouldn’t be lost on why things are changing in your life without you knowing.** _

_**To update you about your endeavour as a prince in charge of Hanseong and Jeonju’s unity, I came to conclusion to merge the troops of King Sejong the Great and father’s. I think it is the best and the only decision that will benefit both cities.** _

_**As for the government there are various regional and ideological factions that struggled for dominance of our political system. I have learnt for the past days I’m here that you’ve been greatly concerned about these problems, I’m trying hard to solve this with the help of Secretary Yang, Prince Yi Yeol, the King and father.** _

_**I don’t know when you will come back but I hope when you do, everything will still be under your control.** _

_**I wish you all the best, Prince Wang Eun.** _

_**Byun Baekhyun.** _

The prince closed the journal and tightly tied the ribbon before place it under the books. He lets out a breath as he lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with both of his hands underneath his head.

It’s been a week since he last saw his loved ones; His family, mongryong, Jongdae and Minseok. At the end of everyday, he’s still convincing himself that he’ll go back to his normal life back in Seoul, but it just gets blurrier because of his dreams about Wang Eun’s life every night.

For 7 days, he had learned that Wang Eun has 6 brothers, him being the 5th youngest in the boys. He also learned that his father had children with a concubine; 3 princesses and 2 princes.

Princess Ra On is one of his favorite older sister because she has always been with him since day one, that’s why the princess is the very first person who knew about him and Yi Yeol’s relationship. 

He also came to realization that he’s been acting like the Wang Eun they all knew, especially with Prince Yi Yeol.

Slowly and slowly, the prince is not even staying with Prince Yi Yeol for the sake of the _old_ Prince Wang Eun, but he’s genuinely enjoying his company and continued to hang out with him.

They have been going out to the city almost every night and even in the mornings to eat at different restaurants there. Through Prince Wang Eun, Prince Yi Yeol discovered that the foods outside the palace isn’t all that bad.

Another thing that Wang Eun couldn’t understand is that why did he felt _that_ when he saw Yi Yeol for the first time? That voice sent him chills all over his body, it even made his ears visibly red. Baekhyun can’t fall in love with him, Yi Yeol isn’t his.

_Or is he?_

Someone harshly knocks on the door before barging into the room, startling the prince, “Your Highness, your sister is here,” Secretary Yang updates him with short breaths.

“What? What is she doing here?” The prince stands up and follows the older man as he goes out for them to meet the princess.

“We are not informed about her arrival beforehand, but they said that she’s here for you, she’ll be helping you so that you can finish faster,” he explains to prince, making him nod at the information.

The prince sighs as he stands in front of the gates where the palanquin is placed along with her guards. The King, his princes and their servants stands with Prince Wang Eun, looking ahead while they wait for the princess to come out.

“Why is she here?” Yi Yeol asks Wang Eun quietly as he walks towards him, the other prince responds with a shrug.

The Crown Princess comes out with the help of her servants, elegantly walking towards to where the royals awaits for her.

They welcome her warmly yet with confusion, the princess walks to where her brother is, smiling at him softly. 

And so the prince smiles back. Awkwardly.

-

“Can you tell me exactly what you’re doing here?” Wang Eun asks his sister, as he raises an eyebrow at her, “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else but here?”

“Oh my brother, seems like you don’t want to see me anymore,” The lady laughs, sitting down on the cushion in front of Wang Eun’s table, “Just tell me and I’ll go.”

The younger man shakes his head, pursing his lips together, “I’m just surprised that you’re here.”

“You just miss me,” She shakes her head and clicks her tongue, in a playful way, “You’re never straightforward with your feelings, Wang Eun. If you keep on being like that, Prince Yi Yeol might look for someone el-“

“Don’t even continue that,” He warns her, knowing that she’s only saying it to tease him, “Okay, maybe I do miss you,” The prince sits down beside her and hugs her in a gentle manner, “I don’t have anyone to talk to before going to sleep.”

The princess was about to talk as well but Wang Eun cuts her off, “Tell me what you’re doing here first then I’ll tell you update you about my life.”

She sighs, resting her head on her hand with a slight pout on her lips, “Father asked me to come here, he’s being paranoid.”

That made Wang Eun scrunch his nose up as he tilts his head on the side, “What is it about again?” His father has always been like to all of his children who are out their respective duties.

“He dreamt of something _bad_ , so even if I’m the Crown Princess, he still asked me to be with you,” The princess places her hand on top of Wang Eun’s, caressing it softly, “Even if I do have a lot stuff to do, I’d still agree on what he told me to do.”

The prince rolls her eyes and playfully pulls his hand away, “You should go back, I mean, I’m fine! Besides, Yi Yeol’s here and his brothers too! So just tell father that I’ll be fine,” He places his hand on the princess’s shoulder, nodding his head, “Do you understand? Knowing you and how you look right now, I know you’re being paranoid too.”

She sighs and takes the prince’s hand back in hers, “Whatever, you have a few days left here, so it’s fine, let’s go back to our palace together instead.”

“I don’t have a choice, don’t I?” He looks at her with a slight but genuine smile, making her smile as well as she shakes her head ‘no’, “I knew it. Just don’t come around the princes! Especially Yi Yeol, he’s mine.” He shoots her a playful squint, the princess returns with her tongue out in a mocking way.

“I know he’s yours! I can’t take my brother’s prince away from him, he’ll probably cry like the last time!” She says but bursts out laughing when she suddenly remembered how her brother cried like a kid when he thought that Prince Yi Yeol had replaced him.

 _Like last time?_ “When he didn’t come to our meeting place, he made me wait for 5 minutes so I came back to our place and cried-“ He trails off without any thoughts, _What are you saying, Baekhyun-ah?_ “Then he actually came when I went so I was embarrassed! I didn’t forgive him for like 3 days,” When he’s almost finished talking, he slows down his words, surprised with the things he’s saying. _Wang Eun, is this you talking?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread! warning!! very short chapter.
> 
> there's a reason and that reason is a secret jfisdokaljrjie
> 
> story will be ending soon!! 

The prince walks with his secretary as he reads the paper in his hands with his forehead scrunched up, “What do they mean by this? I think they’re just _shitting_ on us by now,” Wang Eun looks up to Secretary Yang, who holds a confused expression on his face after he hears the words the prince used. “I meant- they’re scamming us, they want us to give them more profit and we can’t do that,” he shakes his head quickly as he continues walking along the path towards the small bridge over a river inside the palace.

“Your Highness, they have been sending us these letters for days but now it’s addressed to you so maybe they do really need it,” The older man tries to explain as he also tries to follow the quick steps of the younger male.

The prince, once again, stops his tracks, looking up at him and shakes his head firmly, “No, we can’t-“

“My brother!” A female shouts from a far, making them snap their heads to where they heard the voice, “Wang Eun, let me help you with that,” Princess Ra On excitedly runs to where her brother is, her ladies following her frantically.

“I can handle this,” he says but waits for his older sister to catch up on them, “Why are you here anyway?” Which sounded a bit rude but he shrugged it off.

The princess rolls her eyes and starts to walk with them while she reads the words that are on the paper, which is held by Wang Eun.

“You’re being too short-tempered today,” she looks at her brother with an amused expression, “It’s Prince Yi Yeol’s coronation tomorrow, you should rest for today,” she playfully nudges Wang Eun’s side making the young man chuckle.

“Prince Yi Yeol’s coronation is not connected to what I’m doing today,” The princess stops her tracks, as well as their servants, but he continues to walk with his eyes still on the paper as he talks, “Besides, I feel really good, I’ll be fine tomorr-“ his words were cut off when he bumps against a strong figure, earning a whine and a slightly groan in pain.

“If you’re in a perfect condition then come with me,” A deep voice talks while Wang Eun rubs his forehead, not aware of the person infront of him, “ _Wang Eun_ , you have no choice but to come with me.” The words made the smaller prince look up, immediately grinning when he realizes that it’s Yi Yeol.

He felt someone snatch the paper from his grip making him turn around quickly, “Yah-“

“The prince said that you have no choice but to come with him, so go and let me handle this,” Princess Ra On smiles in a mocking way, waving at her little brother.

Yi Yeol bows his head at the princess, “If you don’t mind, Your Highness, I need Prince Wang Eun’s assistance for a few errands that I need to run,” the taller prince explains making the princess agree in a too-enthusiastic-way.

Prince Wang Eun sighs at his sister but thanks her before walking towards Prince Yi Yeol, “Secretary Yang, let’s talk later.” the prince informs him, indicating that he wants to be along with the other prince.

“It seems like you don’t want to be with me today,” Prince Yi Yeol lets out a soft chuckle, taking the smaller one’s hand in his, gently caressing his knuckles with his thumb.

Prince Wang Eun takes a deep breath as he watches how gentle the prince is with him, “I-it’s not like tha-“ The prince tries to reason out but he’s caught off guard when Yi Yeol places his hand on his chest, to where his heart is.

“I’m really nervous,” Prince Yi Yeol says with nervousness laced around the tone of his voice, “I wanted to see you to, at least, ease my nerves.”

By now, Wang Eun knows how evident the color of his ears and cheeks. He gently curls his fingers on the other prince’s chest, “Crown Prince,” he teases the other, flashing him a genuine smile, “I know you’ll do well tomorrow, the next day, the day after that and until you step down the throne,” Wang Eun pulls his hand away to cup Yi Yeol’s face, rubbing his thumb on the prince’s soft skin, “You’ll be the greatest King this country will ever have.”

Wang Eun pulls away gently, patting the prince’s shoulders, “Wang Eun, can I stay with you tonight?” Yi Yeol, shyly, suggests as he rubs the back of his head, “If you don’t want, it’s-“

This time, he cuts him off by agreeing with a sheepish smile on his face, “I would love to.”

Slightly caught off guard, Yi Yeol returns the smile and awkwardly raises the _thumbs up_ Wang Eun taught him.

“I thought we’re going somewhere for your errands?” Wang Eun squints slightly as he looks up at the prince with a questioning look.

Yi Yeol shrugs and scrunches his nose up, “I lied to be alone with you.”

_So this is what it feels like._

_Being genuinely wanted by the person you love._

_It feels amazing._

-

“He can’t stay here, Your Highness.” Secretary Yang says when he sees the prince preparing the pillows and cloths of the bed, by himself. The older man tries to explain to the prince on why Yi Yeol can’t stay with him but Wang Eun focuses on fixing the bed, making it look extra pretty, so the older man ended up helping him.

“Don’t worry, Secretary Yang, he’ll just sleep here,” the prince dusts off the blanket before folding it nicely, “No one’s around here anyway, it’s just you, me and the guards, who’ll know about this.”

“But-“

Wang Eun places the blanket on top of the pillows and raises his eyebrows at him, “As long as you don’t tell anyone about this, not even the princess and especially, father,” he places his hand on top of his shoulder, “I trust you.”

The older man bows his head and then nods, “I understand, Your Highness. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me.” Secretary Yang walks out of the room before closing the door.

The prince smiles widely after he walks out, looking at the very well-made bed. He bites his bottom lip as he excitedly waits for Prince Yi Yeol. 

Like a puppy waiting for his owner.

**Author's Note:**

> *i do not OWN anything except for the story  
> *please have an open mind as you read this fic
> 
> enjoy!!


End file.
